


Staying at home

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mummy Sophia, Stay at home mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: On her day of work, Sophia is a stay at home mum





	Staying at home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little story with Sophia no Harry being at home hope you all enjoy x

Today Sophia was gonna be a house wife. Today was her day off from the florist so she would be staying home today, doing all the housework and looking after her little Harry. Also today her fiancé Liam was going to a meeting in the city. since Liam was self employed and his business was on the computer, he would stay at home most of the time but from time to time, Liam needed to go to meetings or meet new clients outside of the community. So today Sophia would be staying at home with the baby while Liam went to work.

The morning went as usual, as Liam got ready for the day, Sophia gave Harry his breakfast of porridge. She feed her baby slowly as Harry talked about his dream of an elephant and a lion being best friends when Liam came into the kitchen. He was all dressed up nicely in a suit for his day. 

"Morning you two." He said giving his fiancé and baby a kiss. "Morning, what time you going?" Sophia asked as she wiped Harry's face cleran. "About 5 minutes, don't what time I'll be back." Liam replied as he made sure he had everything for the day. "Right well we will see you when you get back." Sophia said as she went to Liam to give him a kiss.

"Do you fancy a Chinese tonight for tea? I can get some when I finish." Liam asked knowing Sophia would be busy all day. "Yeah that would be great thanks." Sophia said as Liam looked at his watch. "I'm gonna get going." He said as he got up and gave his Harry a kiss and a cuddle. "Miss you daddy." Harry said as Liam kissed his little one more time. "Miss you baby boy." He said before leaving.

Liam and Sophia had a kiss in the hallway before Liam left. The couple held onto one another, Liam feeling Sophia's body one more time. "Gonna miss you sexy mama." Liam said as Sophia rolled her eyes. "You only gonna be away for a few hours babe." Sophia said as they kissed one more time. "Gave a good day, don't work too hard." "I'll try." Liam replied as he left the house, waving goodbye before going into his car and leaving.

 

Sophia went back to the kitchen to find Harry drinking his orange juice from his bottle. Sophia just smiled at her baby before going to the list of things she needed to do today, her and Harry were going to have a busy day while Liam was away. So she wanted to double check what she needed to do.

Iron  
Hoover whole house  
Lunch with Karen at 12  
Wrap Eleanor's birthday present  
Put a load of Harry's clothes in washing machine  
Dust whole house   
Tummy time with Harry  
Pay electricity bill  
Book hotel and train tickets for weekend in London with girls

Sophia looked at the list, wasn't too bad of a day, as long as she started now. Most of the things she would do during Harry's nap times when she didn't have her hands full. But now she decided on a little tummy time so Harry could have a little nap before seeing Karen for lunch. She quickly put the load of Harry's clothes in the washing machine to get done and then got her baby. "Time for tummy time." She said to Harry as she took her and baby to the living room.

Sophia laid on the couch as she had a sleepy Harry on her. The little was on the verge of falling asleep, even though he hadn't done much this morning. Sophia just hummed a song as she brushed through Harry's curls. "You tired baby?" She asked as the little just nodded. These were moments that Sophia enjoyed, just some time to bond with her baby and she was glad she could do this during her days off. 

Harry soon feel asleep after 15 minutes of tummy time. So his mummy just picked him up and took him to bed, tucking him in and making sure he was ok before leaving the room. This was the perfect time to do some her chores, so she started dusting the upstairs and then the downstairs, she wrapped Eleanor's present up and wrote her card and she got her laptop to pay the bills she needed to pay and book for her trip to London with the girls.

"So I've got a train ticket to go on the Friday and then a return to come back on the Sunday afternoon and me and Eleanor are gonna share a room." Sophia said to her friend Gemma on the phone. She was making sure everything was ready for her trip. "That's great Soph. I was meaning to ask, shouldn't we organize another trip to London in the near future?" Gemma asked. "What for?" Well for your hen party." Gemma replied.

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Gem, me and Liam haven't even set a date for the weddings I'm not thinking about the hen party." Sophia said. "Ok, just thought I'd make a suggestion. It would be fun." Gemma said. "I'll keep it in mind darling." Sophia replied when suddenly she heard Harry calling for her upstairs. "I've got to go Gem, I'll talk to you later." Sophia said as Gemma said goodbye and Sophia went upstairs upstairs to see her baby.

Harry was wide awake, calling for his mummy as Sophia came in. "Hello angel you enjoy your nap?" Sophia asked as she picked Harry up. "Yeah mummy but I missed you." Harry said pouting as Sophia kissed his temple. "It's ok Harry I'm here now and now we have to get ready because we're gonna see nana today." Sophia said as Harry got excited. 

Sophia put her baby onto the changing table so she could get him ready for the trip. She changed his nappy and dressed him for the day. He put her baby in a warm sweater and cute leggings making sure he was warm for the cold weather. She then got herself ready and put her and Harry's coat on, before leaving the house to see Karen.

 

Sophia drove her and Harry to the little cafe in Karen and Geoff's village. She put on some Disney music as they drove, Harry trying to sing as Sophia watched fondly. Sophia was looking forward to today, she always loved Karen who always made her feel welcome in the family and she would look forward to when she would become her mother in law. Harry was also excited to see his nana, in which he was constantly asking his mummy if they were there yet.

Soon, they made it to the cafe. Sophia carried Harry in as they saw Karen already inside, drinking her coffee as she waited for her grandson and her future daughter in law. She smiled as she saw the two going to give them a hug. "Hello my darling." Karen said as she went to give Sophia and Harry a hug each. "Hi nana." Harry said happily. "Hello my little cloud." Karen replied giving her only grandson another kiss.

They all sat down at the table as Sophia ordered a tea for her and an orange juice for Harry. "So how have you been my darling?" Karen asked as she drank her own tea. "I'm good, I've just been doing some housework this morning while Harry was napping. Liam had to go to a meeting this morning." Sophia replied as they ordered lunch.

Karen and Sophia had a good catch up, talking about anything and everything as Harry was content with his coloring book and crayons. Soon the topic of weddings came up. Sophia knew Karen was looking forward to the wedding, even though Liam and Sophia hadn't even started planning it. They were just both busy with their jobs and Harry they didn't really have the time. 

"I forgot to tell you Sophia, in a few weeks there's going to be a wedding fair near here. Apparently it's going to be really big." Karen said as Sophia smiled. "That sound great Karen, but me and Liam haven't really thought of the wedding, we just don't know where to start or what to do." She said honestly. 

"That's completely normal my dear. Most women usually start with the dress. That is the main thing." Karen said as Sophia sighed. "I don't even know what type I would like." She replied. "The best thing is to try ones on and when the right dress comes, you know straight away." Karen said as Sophia nodded for some strange reason, all this wedding talk was making her nervous. It felt like everyone was wanting her and Liam to get married but they were just both happy being engaged. 

 

After a while, Sophia and Harry left Karen to go home. Sophia quickly went to Louis's house to drop Eleanor's gift off but she was at work but Louis said he would give her it to her later. Sophia left and went back to her house, she had a few more things to do in the house this afternoon so she got her and Harry into the house.

Harry went down for another nap an hour after coming home. Sophia put him back in his cot as she decided to quickly hoover. She hoovered the whole house from top to bottom, trying to be as quiet as she could. When she finished, she decided to take a quick break and went onto Facebook for a while, strolling through her feed when she noticed she had a message from someone, she looked at it and couldn't believe who it was. It was her ex boyfriend Jake.

'Hey Soph, how you been? Ain't heard from you in ages. How's the new job? You settled in at that creepy community? Fancy meeting up for a drink one night for a catch up? Let me know. Jake xxxx'

Sophia couldn't believe what she read. Jake was her ex before she moved to the community and meet Liam. He was a bit of an arse, always a little full of himself and didn't approve when Sophia and Eleanor moved to a community full of littles. Sophia never understood what she saw in him and broke it if after 6 months. She decided to ignore the message, hoping he wouldn't message her again. 

Sophia was half way through ironing when Harry woke up, she went to see him and gave him his afternoon feed of milk. She then changed his nappy and changed him before taking him downstairs, suggesting he should watch a movie while she finished the ironing. She put on the aristocats for her adorable baby so while Harry watched the movie, she finished the ironing. 

The afternoon flew by as Harry played with his toys, Sophia gave the dining room table and chairs a quick clean and the kitchen counters a wipe down. She then phoned her mum for a little catch up as she feed Harry before being finally done with her list. She felt good for finally finishing everything and now she decided to spend the rest of the day with her Harry. 

Sophia and Harry spent the rest of the day playing with toys and watching movies when Liam came in. "Honey I'm home." He called as Sophia laughed. "Daddy!" Harry called as he ran to his daddy and hugged him. Liam came to see the two, is suit a little crumpled and a bag of Chinese food in his hand. "Hey love." Sophia said as he gave him a kiss. "How was your day?" "A little stressful but all the more better to see you." Liam replied as the two kissed again.

The family had their Chinese on the table, both Liam and Sophia taking in turns to feed Harry as they talked about each other's day. After dinner, mummy and daddy too their little to have a bath, washing his curly hair and making sure he was clean as a whistle. Soon it was bed time and Harry was changed and given his final feed of the day, before being put to bed as Liam and Sophia whispered a good night to him. 

After Harry's bedtime, Liam and Sophia went for a glass of wine and watched some TV, both talking about their day. "So how was my mum?" Liam asked as Sophia sighed. "She was fine, just the same. She was going on about weddings a lot." Liam sighed as well. "Why is it that everyone wants us to get married so quick? We haven't even booked a date yet." Liam said as Sophia agreed with him.

"But yeah everything has been fine. Did a little housework, booked my trip to London, spent some time with Harry." Sophia hesitated for a moment, not wanting to say the next thing. "I got a message from my ex today." She said as Liam looked at her. "Really, who?" He asked. "Jake, you know the one before me and Eleanor moved here. He was an arse, I never know what I liked about him. He said he wanted to meet up for drinks." 

"Would you?" Liam asked. "Of course not, I haven't even replied to him. He's just an arse." Sophia said as Liam got closer to her. "But apart from that, your day has been ok?" Liam asked. "Yeah of course, its fun being a stay at him mum sometimes." Sophia said as Liam kissed her. "You're the greatest mum in the world." Liam said as Sophia kissed him once more. Sophia had enjoyed today, she loved working and being a mum to Harry and although it was a lot of work, Sophia enjoyed the days when she could be at home with her baby.


End file.
